The Lemon Empire
Summary The Lemon Empire is an organization of Lemons whose goal is simple: To transform planet Earth into a perfect world. To accomplish this, they are aiming to eliminate all imperfections, with their number one task being to eliminate the species homo sapiens. This has caused the inhabit ants of the planet to rebel against our Lemon forces, simply because they don't understand our intentions. We have created this page, in clear engrish, so that humans may understand why we are doing what we are doing. History First Contact In the beginning, before the Lemon Empire was created, the Lemons had been studying the planet known as Earth to it's native inhabitants. Scientists noted that humans, the dominant species of the planet, were very dirty and unclean creatures. There was so much trash and pollution that they couldn't believe that life could actually still be sustained there. Dr. Lichler, the head scientist of the team conducting the study, decided to step up and help planet earth become a cleaner, friendlier place, just like the Lemon planet. Lichler and his fellow teammates had a meeting with the leader of the Lemons whose name shall not be disclosed for various reasons that we feel do not need to be told to a bunch of dirty apes. So, we'll just call him L. Anywho, L had agreed to this, but they had to do it very carefully. He knew very well that the Lemons would be considered aliens to the humans, and they did not know whether humans had ever made contact with an alien species beforehand. The plan was simple: Teleport the leader of Earth to the Lemon planet so the two leaders could have a little meeting of sorts. A meeting to save humans and all other creatures of the planet. The scientists immediately set off to get the leader of Earth safely through the teleportation devices. Lichler felt that this idea lacked pizzaz, it lacked excitement, it was just plain boring. He had other plans: A contest, which would require entrants to complete a vigorous test of intelligence, strength, speed, agility, awesomeness, and smelliness. Basically, the cleanest, most kind human would be the winner, and be the one taken to the Lemon Planet. Lichler would later find out that this was a horrible idea, bringing a civillian in wouldn't work, as the Earth's Leader would likely think said civillian to have completely lost it once they were informed. This was proof that scientists can be stupid too, as noted by one of Lichler's partners. Soon after the contest ended, the winner had been selected. A pregnant human girl. The girl had been teleported to the Lemon planet immediately for questioning. Terrified out of her mind, she tried to run. But she had no idea where she was or where she was going. Some Guardlemons chased after her, but she had fallen on the ground. She was clearly in a lot of pain. "OH MY GARNET, I THINK I'M ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH!" she screamed. She started crying, she was in a world that she did not know and now her baby was being born. She wasn't having a very good day. The Guardlemons called an ambulance to the scene. She was of another species, but they had to do the best they could to help her. After all, she was the ambassador of Earth, the one who had to deliver the message that would save the world. The Plan On this day, L had heard about Lichler's horrible contest and called him into the palace. He was in deep, deep lemon juice for not following a direct order. Before the punishment had been made official, L recieved a lemonular phone call from the hospital and found out that the human girl was giving birth to her offspring. L scolded Lichler even further for bringing a human girl carrying a young child within the place humans call "The Uterutus" . At that moment, Lichler had another plan. L decided to listen just for the lulz, though he wasn't planning on actually getting a good idea from this crazed Lemonfart. Lichler's plan was to take the human baby, a fresh new specimen for their experiments. This human would grow up like a lemon, learn the Lemonic language, and then once she was mature enough, she would visit the humans with the Lemons and they would all have a face to face meeting. L liked this idea, he liked it a lot. So, he allowed it. Lichler and his scientist buddies went to the hospital to take the child. They sent the mother back to earth to live her life on the smelly, polluted, disgusting planet. The Lab The child, who they decided to name Shaelemon, was taken to the lab. She recieved highly experimental experimentation on her. The scientists were attempting to give her the power of the Lemon. It was tough, they had to be very careful not to kill this child, as she was of another species and they were not completely sure yet how human life and anatomy worked. Luckily, the eperimental experiment was a huge success! She was now half Lemon, and half Human. She still looked completely like a human, though she would later unlock her full lemon-scented potential. The Rise of a New Era Triva *Even though Lemons abhor that the human race led to the extinction of the intelligent Unicorn Race, most humans are unaware that unicorns have ever existed.